I'll Be Your Right Arm
by Deldelhahaha
Summary: Apa benar Sanji akan melakukan apa saja demi melindungi Nami? Kalau sampai kehilangan tangannya gimana, ya?


**Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo gaje, typo, ancur, dll. Saya mohon anda makluum.**

**I'll be your right arm**

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda**

CRAATT

"SANJI-KUUN!" teriak Nami melihat Sanji sedang bertarung melindunginya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat menimbulkan kesan tersendiri baginya. Lengan kanan Sanji. Terpotong.

"Cepat lari, Nami-san," kata Sanji sambil terus menghajar musuhnya.

"Ta-tapi, Sanji-kun, lengan kananmu," Nami jatuh terduduk. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, mata indahnya meneteskan air mata.

"Nami-san..," Sanji melihat Nami menangis. Ia pun segera membereskan 3 musuhnya itu. Ia berlari mendekati Nami yang sedang menagis.

"Nami-san, sudah, tidak apa-apa, merka bertiga sudah mati," Sanji berusaha menenangkan gadis yang tengah menangis di hadapannya.

"BODOH, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN? APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN TANPA TANGAN KANANMU? UNTUK APA KAU MENGORBANKAN TANGANMU? MEMANGNYA AKU SIAPAMU? DASAR KAU ORANG BODOH!" Nami berteriak pada Sanji. Ia pun bangkit dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sanji untuk menuju ke kapal.

Apa ini rasa terimakasih Nami untuk Sanji yang telah mengorbankan lengan kanannya hanya untuknya? Sanji merasa kecewa dengan perlakuan Nami padanya. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang menyedihkan itu.

.

.

"Eh, ada apa, Nami?" tanya Robin yang heran melihat gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai adik itu berlari menuju kapal.

"Eh, Robin, tidak ada apa-apa, kok," jawab Nami sambil tersenyum hambar, menyembunyikan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Di mana Cook-san? Tadi kau pergi bersamanya, kan?" Robin merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Nami. _Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

"Oh, dia, aku tidak tahu, aku merasa pusing aku akan pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat sebentar," jawab Nami dingin sambil berjalan ke kamar meninggalkan Robin sendirian.

"Aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, ya?" kata Robin pelan sambil melihat ke arah Nami yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya sebelum akhirnya Sanji datang.

"Cook-san, apa yang telah terjadi, di mana lengan kananmu?" Robin berjalan mengahampiri Sanji. Ia terkejut melihat keadaan temannya.

"Oh, ini," Sanji menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, apa yang terjadi? CHOPPER, CEPAT KEMARI!" Robin mulai panik dan berteriak memanggil Chopper.

"I-iya ada apa, Robin?" Chopper berlari ke luar dari lab mendengar teriakkan Robin. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat keadaan Sanji.

"Sanji, apa yang terjadi?" Chopper mulai mengobati Sanji sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Oi, oi, ada apa, sih? Kalian membangunkanku tahu!" Zoro pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Zoro terbelalak melihat tangan Sanji. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, dan Brook juga ikut menhampiri Sanji. Mereka penasaran apa yang telah terjadi.

"SANJII, KEMANA TANGANMU?" teriak Luffy. Ia terkejut. Ia seakan tidak percaya bahwa lengan nakamanya akan berakhir sama dengan lengan Shanks.

" S-S-Sanji, i-i-itu," Usopp tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya melihat tangan sobat yang selalu melindunginya.

"Apa yang telah Abang koki lakukan?" Franky terus mengamati lengan Sanji.

"Kau..," Brook juga tak kalah terkejut.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa memasakkan kalian makanan dengan tangan kiriku, tidak usah takut, lagipula aku juga bertarung menggunakan kaki," Sanji berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya dengan senyumannya.

"Oi, alis keriting, tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lihat tanganmu baik-baik, kau sendiri, kan yang bilang kalau tanganmu itu sangat berharga," Zoro merasa kasihan dengan keadaan teman bertengkarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, tidak apa-apa. Lagian, kondisi tubuhku juga baik-baik saja. Ini hanya tangan, apa yang perlu kalian khawatirkan?" Sanji memandang wajah teman-temannya yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sudah, aku akan ke dapur, aku akan memasakkan kalian makanan," kata Sanji tersenyum. "Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," Sanji bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur..

.

.

Sementara itu, Nami yang jelas melihat kejadian menyedihkan itu hanya bisa menangis.

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Bukannya berterimakasih malah pergi Tapi, mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu? Bagaiman bisa Sanji mengorbankan lengan kanannya untukku? Apa arti diriku baginya? Apa berharganya aku dibandingkan lengannya? Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa lengannya itu SANGAT berharga baginya sampai ia bertarung hanya menggunakan kakinya. Apa artinya diriku? Apa aku begitu spesial? Aku tahu dia akan mengorbankan apa saja untuk melindungiku tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Walau pun Sanji tidak mati tapi lihat tangannya. Jika yang harus ia lindungi itu adalah Robin atau Vivi, Conis, Camie, apa dia juga akan mengorbankan tangannya? Memangnya aku siapanya samapai seenaknya mengorbankan tangan kanannya? Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku hanya satu. Menjadi tangan kanannya._

_._

_._

Di dapur Sanji hanya bisa merenungi apa yang telah terjadi. Ia heran mengapa Nami begitu marah padanya, bukan terimakasih yang ia dapat. Ia benar-benar bingung sampai akhirnya suara seseorang memecah lamunannya.

"Sanji-kun,"

"N-Nami-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sanji-kun, maafkan aku" Nami mersa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami-san, asal kau selamat dan tidak terluka, nyawa pun akan aku korbankan, Nami-san," Sanji tersenyum.

"Cukup, Sanji-kun," Nami pun segera memeluk Sanji. "Kau tak perlu melindungiku lagi, Sanji-kun, cukup, cukup!"

Sanji membalas pelukan Nami dengan 1 tangannya. Nami menangis di dalam pelukan Sanji. Terus menangis karena ia merasa sangat sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami-san, aku..,"

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Sanji-kun, aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi, Sanji-kun." Nami menatap wajah Sanji dalam-dalam.

"Nami-san, aku akan melindungimu bagaiman pun caranya meski kau melarangku."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak mengerti, Sanji-kun." Nami terus memeluk Sanji. Ia ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sanji, namun yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. _Kenapa ini yang kurasakan? Aku.. aku.. apa aku benar-benar mencintai Sanji-kun?_

"Sanji-kun, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu, hanya itulah yang aku bisa untuk menembus rasa bersalahku, aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu selamanya."

"Tidak, Nami-san. Aku tidak ingin kau tidak bahagia,aku memang mencintaimu, Nami-san, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menikahiku hanya karena rasa bersalah."

"Sanji-kun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sanji-kun," Sekali lagi, Nami menatap mata Sanji dalam-dalam, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Nami-san, maksudku lihat tanganku, Nami-san," Sanji menunjuk lengan kanannya

"Sanji-kun, aku mencintaimu, kau yang selama ini menyelamatkanku dari petir Enel, dari Absalom, apanya yang tidak pantas? Yang ada aku yang tidak pantas untukmu, Sanji-kun, aku terlalu lemah dan tidak berguna," Nami kembali memeluk Sanji, kali ini ia memeluknya lebih erat.

"Nami-san, terimakasih," Sanji kembali membalas pelukan Nami, senyum pun tergambar di wajahnya. Wanita yang paling dicintainya melebihi apa pun membalas cintanya.

"Tidak, Sanji-kun, terimakasih,"

.

.

"Eh?" Nami heran mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya. Bukankah tadi ia sedang bersama Sanji?

Nami pun keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat teman-temannya ceria seperti biasanya. Luffy yang sedang bermain dengan Usopp dan Chopper, Zoro yang sedang tidur, Robin sedang membaca buku, Franky sedang di ruangannya, Brook ikut menghampiri Luffy, dan…tunggu, ia belum melihat Sanji. Nami pun segera berlari ke dapur, ia cemas akan keadaan Sanji. _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

"Selamat pagi Nami-swaaaaaan, sarapannya sebentar lagi siaaap," Sanji menari-nari melihat kedatangan Nami yang tak terduga. Nami melihat lengan kanan Sanji yang masih baik-baik saja.

_Jadi? Yang tadi itu Cuma mimipi? Syukurlah__**, **_batinnya.

"Sanji-kun,"

"Iya, Nami-swaaaan,"

Nami langsung berlari memeluk Sanji. Mata Sanji langsung berubah berbentuk hati. Sebenarnya Sanji tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Nami, tapi ia merasa kalau Nami menangis di pelukkannya. Sanji pun berusaha menenangkan Nami *serius mode on.

"Ada apa Nami-san?"

"Sanji-kun, berjanjilah padaku, apa pun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh mati atau kehilangan tanganmu hanya untuk melindungiku,"

"Aaaww, Nami-san mengkhawatirkankuu, aku tidak akan…," matanya kembali berbentuk hati.

BLETAK!

Nami hanya tersenyum pergi meninggalkan Sanji yang terkapar. Nami tidak akan pernah menceritakan mimpi buruknya semalam, kecuali Robin. Mungkin juga, Nami akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia lakukan di akhir mimpinya semalam, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.

**End**

**Gimana? Kalo kalian Tanya tangan Sanji dipotongnya pas kapan, itu dipotong sama musuhnya pas awal cerita yang CRAAT, hehe. Sarannya boleh dong.**

**Review pleeeeasee**


End file.
